Turtles and Cats
by whynotsocks000
Summary: Yoruichi Shihouin is the captain of squad 2 and is sent on a mission to the Ninja Tribunal. T rated just because. No real couples...yet. ON HOLD GUYS. ON HOLD. NOT DOING SO WELL WITH THIS ONE SO BEAR WITH ME PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Turtles and Cats

_Just a fun crossover I made. Yay. This is set when Yoruichi is still a captain of the Gotei 13._

_This is flashback_

**This is thoughts**

This is normal

**YORUICHI POV**

Yoruichi woke up and looked around. She was moving…on an island. ISLAND? **Weird ****I ****was ****just ****asleep. ****No ****wait****…**

_Soutaicho- Yoruichi Shihouin your mission is to investigate the abnormal rise in energy in the country of Japan. It also seems like the Ninja Tribunal that we have been watching for a while now is up to something. It looks like they are training apprentices; you are to go there and watch and report and in return for letting you observe you will help them stop their problem. Take as long as necessary. Everything is already set up; all you have to do is go to sleep tonight and all things will be taken care of. The Tribunal is aware of your observation and assistance mission but has no clue as to your power levels. Show them as much as you please, I leave that to you. Do you understand? ARE YOU LISTENING?_

_Yoruichi- Yea yea I got it. Just chill till I get to this Tribunal then go and observe while "training" and then smush their issue at the roots yes? I got this._

**That ****damned ****old ****man!****He ****never ****mentioned ****kidnapping! ****Stupid ****old ****geezer**. Yoruichi took a good look around at her island mates. There was a blonde girl whose attitude kind of reminded her of Soi Fon, a muscular black man, a weirdo with a long black beard, and another muscular bald guy, but by far the most surprising would be the four sitting there talking. They were walking, human-like turtles! Impossible! **Well ****not ****really****… ****I****'****ve ****seen ****weirder****… ****humans ****do ****the ****strangest ****things. ****Heeeey ****I ****wonder ****if ****those ****turtle ****guys ****ever gr****ow ****air.** The group began to crowd around her, and she immediately sat up. She was in a defenseless position, and instinct told her that was bad.

Yoruichi- Hi… I'm Yoruichi Shihouin. This wouldn't be the tribunal would it?

**LEO POV**

We were told someone would join us, but weren't expecting a girl.

Leo- Hi I'm Leo, this is Raph, Mikey, Don, Adam (Bald Dude), Tora (Long Hair Dude), Faraji (Strong black guy), and Joi (Blonde girl). Yes this is the Tribunal. Are you the new student?

Yoruichi- Uh yep… Have you guys been here long?

Mikey- Nah man we just got here like a week or so before you.

Raph- So they told you had promise too eh? Great another sacrificial lamb huh?

Don- Raph! I'm so sorry he's always like that. Do you know why you're here?

Yoruichi- Erm yes it was in the brief they gave me. Train to stop the resurrection of some great evil right?

Chikara (Green Lady)- Yes that is correct. We are the Ninja Tribunal and I am Chikara. This is Hisomi (Yellow muscle man), Kon (Red and Black guy), and Juto (Blue guy with the sleeves). Welcome. I believe you were briefed so you will be starting training with Hisomi today. This is his assistant, the ancient one (Fat and short guy).

The rest of the tribunals left. Hisomi took the rest of them to a bridge and made some hand movements. Everyone except Yoruichi groaned. Joi explained to her that this bridge was to be crossed stealthily without any noise or else a water dragon would come attack them. Nobody had done it yet, and they had been trying for the whole time they were here.

Yoruichi- Huh? That's not too hard.

Ancient one- Well then new one come and try it if it's not too hard.

Yoruichi- For real? Alrighty then.

Yoruichi walked up to the front of the bridge and everyone held their breath and braced themselves for the dragon. Suddenly she flash stepped across the bridge and was over on the other side. All jaws dropped and Yoruichi looked as bored as ever with her hands still in her pockets. Then she began to walk back when suddenly the bridge creaked and a huge dragon came up. The rest of the ninjas went to help but were held back by Hisomi.

Ancient One- This is a test young ones. We are to see if she is worthy.

Yoruichi- Heh so I'm some sacrificial lamb huh? Well I always thought it was about time the lambs bit back.

She jumped up and punched right through it, but it reformed, and it just kept reforming.

Yoruichi- **Tsk ****this ****thing ****won****'****t ****die. ****Fine ****if ****it ****can****'****t ****die ****and ****it ****can****'****t ****fight ****it ****has ****to ****be ****able ****to ****surrender ****right?**

She let off a bit of her reiatsu and suddenly the dragon couldn't breath. It rolled around and clawed at the air, but Yoruichi kept at it. Hisomi saw what was happening and ran to save his pet, but the second he stepped into the zone of Yoruichi's reiatsu he stopped breathing as well. Luckily for him Yoruichi noticed him and stopped the attack.

Yoruichi- Hey Hisomi was it? What do you think you're doing getting in my way like that?

Ancient one- I will translate. Hisomi is appalled that you would try to kill the sacred water dragon. Do you know what you have done?

Yoruichi- Huh? Why is he so mad? I should be the mad one! Now I'm pissed. Listen up "Shishou" when I was trained I was taught that only those who are prepared to be shot at should shoot. You were prepared to let me be sacrificed to the water dragon for this test right? Then in that case you'd better damn well be just as prepared to sacrifice this pet of yours to me for the test! Geez with all this talk about the evil you'd think you'd teach a little better. The dragon was a threat and threats are terminated unless otherwise specified by a higher power. Got it?

Ancient one- Hisomi-shishou is a higher power!

Yoruichi- I rank based off power levels. I don't answer to this weak thing. Gimme another minute or two and he would've been dead. Can I go now?

With that Yoruichi left the appalled group and went into the temple. Her first report; WHAT POWER INFLUX? THESE IDIOTS ARENT EVEN WORTH KILLING!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Turtles and Cats part 2_**

**_Heyas I'm back again and this time I bring with me KISUKE! KK no more spoiling. STARTING UP!_**

_This is flashbacks_

This is normal

**This is thoughts**

Yoruichi sunk off into her room that she was sharing with Joi and sat down onto couch. Joi looked at her weird for a bit then shoved her nose into the book and looking up occasionally.

Yoruichi- What is it? If you have something to say then just say it already!

Joi- Ah no it's just that I thought you were really cool out there… that's all. I mean sticking up to the shishou like that and beating the challenge and the dragon. Um me and the guys were just wondering if uh you had training before this… like you know super intense training just for this.

Yoruichi- Huh? Is that all? Well no I can't say I did I was kinda just always like this. Hmmm me and Kisuke did train together before, but now we're so busy we barely even see each other.

Joi- Oh? Who's Kisuke? Your boyfriend maybe?

Yoruichi- Ha! Yeah right. He's an infuriatingly happy guy. He's pretty strong and super smart, but does absolutely nothing with himself except for drinking tea and staring at the moon.

**In Seireitei**

Kisuke- ACHOO!

Hiyori- I didn't know idiots caught colds!

Kisuke- You're mean Hiyori-saaaan.

Hiyori- Hmph thats what you get for moping around in the cold

Kisuke- But Yoruichi-san left me! She didn't even say bye! Waaaaah!

Hiyori- Aw shaddup!

**Back to the Ninja Tribunal **

Yoruichi walked over to where those four turtles were staying at. Apparently they wanted to talk to her about some things. She walked in and saw a giant...RAT?


End file.
